Loner In The Darkness, Fighting For The Light
by FallenAngelLove
Summary: Cleo wasn't meant to get involved; Bobby told her not to. But, well, she's gonna fight for the one thing she's always had; Hope. Is set -mostly- after "Dark Side Of The Moon". Eventual CastielxOC - Coz the Angel boy needs some lovin'.
1. Chapter 1

September 13, 1999.

Bobby was finishing up a call, acting as John Winchesters superior officer –stupid county deputy actually thought he was from the CIA- when a young girl, must have been about nineteen, twenty maybe, walked down his drive way, holding a piece of paper in her hand, and carrying an old, torn, olive green duffel bag. She looked around at the empty shells in his junkyard, admiring some of the remains of once great cars. Then she looked up to the house and took a deep breath before heading up the stairs and knocking on the door.

"Look, I have an important meeting to get to, is that all you need officer?" he barked gruffly down the phone, and once he received the 'yes, of course, thank you for your time' he hung up. He sighed before grumbling the whole way to his door, pulling it open to reveal the girl.

She was younger than he thought. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid, Lara Croft style, and she wore plain jeans with a plain black shirt, and black converse sneakers.

"Robert? Robert Steven Singer?" She asked confidently, one eyebrow raised; Bobby scowled slightly.

"It's Bobby. What do you want?" He grouched, not wanting to have to deal with some crazy teenage runaway or some religious solicitor. He knew what his religious views were ; the devil is bad, demons are even worse, and he would kill every last one of 'em if he had the chance. The girl dropped the eyebrow and smiled genuinely up at him.

"Hi Bobby, I'm Cleo" She held out her hand for him to shake and he tilted his head, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what do I care? Look, I don't have time to waste, I got a job to do" Cleo pulled back her hand and her face faltered a little bit, before she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Right, of course you do. I... I just... There isn't really a manual on how to say this..." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Just get on with it. Spit it out, girl" He growled, and she huffed a little bit, glaring at him for a second before taking a deep breath.

"I'm your niece in-law, and I kind of need your help" She blurted out, biting her lip when she had finished. Bobby just looked at her, figuring it out. Karen's brother only had two kids, both boys. Who was this girl, and what the heck did she think she was pulling?

"My brother in law has two sons, no girls" Bobby told her, starting to feel sorry for her; she obviously had the wrong person.

"Well, his mistress had a baby girl, now didn't she?" All pity evaporated within the second, and Bobby stared down at her.

"Pete had a mistress?" He asked, not doubtfully ; he knew Pete, and the man was about as moral as a fox.

"Yup, and when Annie found out, she kicked him out and swore to never talk to him, or his child or slut ever again. So, when I turned 18, and was free of their clutches, five days ago, I went to the only person who could help me. An uncle-in-law. Because, I know that you're also the only one who knows about the demons" She stared up at him with a shaky confidence, and pleaded him with her eyes. He stared at her for a long time. Taking in a teenager that was hardly related to him –not related at all if he thought about it- would mean a lot of trouble. But, she was 18, and that meant she could go wherever she wanted to.

"Alright, get in"

And that was how his first almost father relationship started.


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Ok, So, Hello. This Is My Supernatural Story... Tell me if anything pisses you off, or if your curious about anything, or so on and so forth.. Any spelling mistakes, would be greatly appreciatie if you could report em to me :)_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Supernatural :(ife sucks._

_Love FAL._

* * *

How she wished she could control her own life.

It seemed that, no matter what, she was always being controlled. First her mother, then her father, and now Bobby.

Everywhere she turned, Bobby had his hands in everything she did. He controlled who she met – Dean Winchester was on the top of a long list of 'will never meet'- and what she killed, what hunts she went on, who she hunted with, how long she was gone, hell, he even organised her false identities. How the hell did she end up being so controlled, when all she had wanted was to be free?

Cleo sighed as she stared into her cup of hot chocolate. She knew the answer – she need to be controlled. That was how they were going to win this war.

She sighed again, poking at the marshmallows melting into the chocolate mixture.

"What's with the big sighs?" she jumped, looking up to find a man, a year or two younger than her, standing in front of her table, grinning down to her. She raised an eyebrow ; he was cute, but she had to be back at Bobby's in a few hours.

"Just the end of the world" She replied smartly, before pushing her chair back, picking up her hot chocolate and tipping her head to him in a sort of farewell. She was rather irked that he had made her give up her table. Why couldn't he have just left her alone? Then she could have left when she felt like it. She walked out of Starbucks with a flip of her hair, rolling her eyes at him as she let the door shut behind her. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and slid into her black '67 mustang fastback. She sighed, slunk down and hit her head against the steering wheel, banging it a few times before she turned the ignition and hit play on her iPod. She smiled at the familiar beat, and pulled her door shut as she checked her mirrors and reversed out of the parking spot, turning onto the road, headed back home to Bobby's.

"_Winter is here, again, oh Lord, haven't been home in a year or more"_

* * *

She parked right into her spot, glaring at the mud and sighing. She got out and heaved her duffel bag up onto her shoulder, trudging up to Bobby's door, and pushed it open.

"Bobby, I'm home" she hollered out, heading straight into the kitchen and dumping her bag on the table. She heard Bobby and a few other voices in the living room stop as she yelled out, and then heard Bobby as he wheeled around the corner. With a wave over her shoulder as the only acknowledgment of his arrival, Cleo continued on to the fridge to grab herself a beer.

"You aren't meant to be home for another two days" Bobby's gravelly voice was something that always grounded Cleo, always something that made her know that she was _home_.

"Yeah, I burnt out the vampire nest real easily, and hightailed it back home, because of the god damned rain. It was a real shit storm out there. The apocalypse, I swear," she turned, holding her beer, "It'll be the death of us" She cracked him a smile before popping the bottle open and taking a deep swig.

She almost choked on it when the two boys walked in behind Bobby.

"Shit. Well, I'll be" she croaked, wiping the corners of her mouth. Bobby sighed, before rolling his eyes.

"Dean, Sam, this is Cleo. She's a long story. Cleo, this is Dean and Sam Winchester, John and Mary's boys" He explained.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Dean, he's Sammy" Dean needlessly introduced himself, and Cleo grinned at Sam's outraged look.

"Yeah, I know. I've read _all_ about you two. Chuck's a close friend, so I've heard about most of your... adventures" She smiled before taking a sip of her beer.

"Funny, we've never heard about you" Sam said, ignoring Dean as he moved to grab a beer from the fridge also. Dean was ignoring Sam as he checked out the girl in almost skinny jeans and a grey tank top.

"Yeah, and what's with the tattoo?" Cleo self consciously felt her right shoulder blade, knowing the lines of ink on her shoulder well enough to know what he was talking about.

"You mean what's with the tattoo_s_" Bobby snorted. And Dean's eyes raked the girl from head to toe, searching for more. Cleo grinned wickedly, before shaking her head and turning to Sammy.

"The reason you've never heard of me is because Bobby doesn't like the idea of Dean and I meeting. Apparently he doesn't think we're responsible enough... or at least... He knows we aren't responsible enough" She grinned to Sammy before turning to Bobby, "And the tattoos all have different meanings. The Chinese symbols on my leg mean 'royal bastard', and the angel wing on my shoulder blade is an old fairytale that my grandma told me, about a one winged angel" She grinned to them before moving over to her bag and picking it up again, ready to head upstairs.

"And _the name_ on the back of your left hip?" Bobby asked, grinning. Cleo turned slowly and glared at him.

"_That_ is none of their business. Besides, I was born on a Thursday. So, Ha!" She poked her tongue out to him and stomped up the stairs to freshen up a bit. Bobby turned to face Dean and Sam, smirking.

"She had just found out that she was lied to about her birthday. Her mother told her it was September 8, 1981. It was actually September 10, 1981. As a reminder to herself, she got the name of the angel of Thursday tattooed onto the back of her left hip"

"Wait, the angel of Thursday? Isn't that Castiel?" Sam asked, head tilted slightly to the left. Bobby nodded and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, she said she read all our adventure, as in the books, that means she knows who Castiel is... Was that tattoo before or after he brought me up?" Dean asked over his beer as he leant against the kitchen counter.

"Before. She had no idea – It was probably before she even found those books. She was really drunk, and distraught, and figured it was a good idea... at least, that's what she told me. Who knows what was actually goin' though that girl's skull" Bobby shook his head and stared up the stairs as the boys looked to each other, Dean grinning and Sam looking intrigued and wary.

"Bobby, why did you keep her away all these years? She's old enough to deal with Dean... how long have you been hiding her?" Sam asked, looking to Bobby with curiosity written all over his face. Bobby winced a little – he had hoped that question would not come up- but recovered quickly.

"I've known Cleo for 11 years. I taught her how to fight, how to hunt. She's the closest thing I have to a niece that knows about what we do. She the closest thing I have to a daughter... She may be old enough to deal with Dean, but _I'm_ not old enough for it" Bobby told them, over his shoulder, and when he finished, he wheeled out of the room and into the study. Sam looked to Dean, and after a few seconds, rolled his eyes at Dean's grin.

* * *

Cleo jogged down the stairs and smiled in content. She was clean, and back in her orange sweatpants and navy blue cut off tank top, her favourite outfit for scrounging around home in. She danced into the kitchen and pulled out a rockstar, cracking it open and taking a chug before dancing back into the study, to find Sammy and Bobby both read, and Dean pretending to read.

"Ugh, reading. Did you want me to help, or can I be excused?" She asked, as she caught Dean trying to catch a peek at her left hip. She looked at him funny before realising what was back there and glaring at bobby.

"You told them!! Ugh, and I thought I could trust you!" she turned to Dean, sighing and rolling her eyes, "Yes, I have 'Castiel' tattooed onto the back of my left hip. Leave me alone" She glared at him and turned around, showing them the cursive printing of 'Castiel' on the back of her hip, before spinning around and glaring at Bobby again.

"They would have found out anyway" Bobby tried to justify himself to the girl. She just huffed and glared at him.

"The offer of my services? Was just retracted" She told them, before poking her tongue out at Bobby, and heading back into the kitchen. She snatched the box of Lucky Charms out of the cupboard, and filled a bowl with them, before covering them in milk, and shovelling a spoonful into her mouth. Dean walked in, rubbing his eyes and grabbing a beer from the fridge. He glanced to her, down to her bowl and back again.

"You're eating Lucky Charms, seriously?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. Cleo growled back at him.

"Yeah, I'm bad ass like that" She told him, mouth full of little marshmallows. She swallowed and laughed at herself; Dean chuckled awkwardly before taking the seat across from her.

"So, want to hear about our latest battles?" He asked casually, sipping his beer. Cleo's head shot up and she nodded, vigorously.

"Well, the other god's aren't happy" He started.


End file.
